Impending Double Doom
by MikariStar
Summary: Someone is plotting against planet Irk in a way that will consequently also doom Earth. Zim, Dib, Tak and Gaz are all dragged into it, unaware of the mysterious secret Gir holds.
1. Part 1

Someone is plotting against planet Irk in a way that will consequently also doom Earth. Zim, Dib, Tak and Gaz are all dragged into it, unaware of the mysterious secret Gir holds.

Formerly titled 'Not Like Every Day', this revised and partially rewritten version is here to replace the old one. Those who read the old version from years ago will notice significant improvements to the structure and grammar, plus a different more in character ending. Those who are reading this for the first time, considers yourselves lucky.

Impending Double Doom: Part 1

Once again like every, day Zim was trying to come up with a new plan to take over the Earth. Once again like every day, he came up with another unusual plan. Once again like every day, Dib by luck or accident stopped him. So once again like every day, Zim returned to his house to come up with a new plan...

But today, unlike every day he felt something was wrong; something was out of place, but what? He entered the house and everything looked normal. No, wait, where was that annoying little robot? Not here, that's strange.

Zim kept looking around the house, trying to figure out just what was really wrong. There was something there. He knew it, but what and where? And most importantly, why?

After searching around for a little over an hour, he decided it was nothing and headed to his room, his head hurt and he could use a little rest.

To Zim's surprise he saw something on his bed under the covers, but he never expected it to be who it was. The creature was motionless, just laying there... Anyone would have thought it was a pillow, but Zim knew it wasn't. It was alive.

Zim approached cautiously, slowly, taking all necessary precautions, and gently removed the covers. What he saw next truly surprised him. His red eyes went wide as he stared at the person lying unconscious on his bed.

'How did you get here?' He wanted to ask. 'Why are you here?' Was another question he wanted to have answered. For a minute he thought about getting the nearest laser gun and shooting, but no, he wasn't going to shoot a defenseless creature without a fight, not this one at least.

Zim ran out of his room closing the door behind him. He pressed his back against the door and tried to think about what to do next. This was certainly unexpected. To find this person out of all people in his unconscious room, why?

A million questions filled Zim's head, but somehow he knew this wasn't just another plan against him, this had to be different. His enemy was completely exposed to an attack from him. This couldn't be a plan thought by the person in his room; such a large risk would not be taken. But if this wasn't a plan against him, then what was it? What was going on?

Zim opened the door to his room once more and found the same person in the same way, still unconscious. "You will wake up eventually," Zim sat down on the end of the bed. "Then I shall demand some answers!" This day was definitely not like every day.

Zim was waiting for the unconscious one to wake up and he was beginning to get impatient. There was an eerie silence all over the house that was not normal. Where was Gir? No time to think about that now, there were more important matters at hand.

Zim took a closer look at his 'prisoner' and noticed a card attached to the ropes. He picked it up and read: "Dear Zim, your true enemy has been captured and given to you. Don't look for me, it's an even trade. Yours truly, Anonymous. PS: Don't you just hate it when people don't say their name?"

Zim put the card in his pocket and made a mental note to analyze it later. As far as he knew he had two mayor enemies: the Earthling boy who tried to stop him from conquering the Earth and the so called invader that wanted to steal his mission, Dib and Tak.

Now there was a new question added to the already long list. An even trade? What does that mean? Did the one who capture one of Zim's enemies take something in return? Who wrote that card? What was taken in return?

"Gir?" Zim thought aloud. "No, what am I thinking?" He shook his head and forgot that thought. Who would want Gir anyway? The annoying little robot must have gone out for a walk or something and gotten lost. Yes, that's it. It had happened before. Soon he would return making a lot of noise and a huge mess everywhere.

Zim looked at the still unconscious prisoner and lost his patience. "Wake up!" Nothing happened. "You're alive aren't you?" Zim had his doubts for a second, but it had to be alive. He lifted his right hand, adjusted his glove, extended his finger and poked. "Yes, yes," he nodded, "it's alive"

He wanted to go and analyze the card. He wanted to know who had done this. But he couldn't leave yet. His enemy had to wake up and see him. He had to demand some answers.

Zim lied down just for a few minutes. He slowly closed his eyes, it has been a long day. He wouldn't fall asleep, he was just resting. Then he fell asleep and began to dream.

xoxox xox xoxox

It was all dark, so dark, too dark. Zim could hear something near by, it was the sound of water. A river? He couldn't see it, it was too dark. Then suddenly he was illuminated by two flashlights. One light came from the left the other from the right. He tried to look at the faces of the two people holding the flashlights but he couldn't see them until they got closer. On the left stood Dib and on the right was Tak.

Zim woke up thanks to the pain he felt when he fell out of bed. His prisoner had rolled over and knocked him out off the bed. However, this was a good sign because it meant that Zim's prisoner was about to wake up.

The unconscious one was no longer unconscious. A pair of eyes opened and saw Zim. "Finally, it's about time you woke up! You should not keep a true invader such as the great Zim waiting!" This is not like everyday and no other day will be like this one. Zim let a few seconds pass for his prisoner to focus on the current situation. Then he spoke again. "Who brought you here?"

"Zim! untie me at once!" The prisoner tried to get free from the ropes, but ended up rolling off the bed and falling on the floor.

"First tell me who captured you?" Zim tried to sound threatening, as he thought a true elite irken invader should sound.

"It wasn't you?" The prisoner was surprised, but no answer was needed. "I don't know, he was dressed in black, now untie me this instant!" Tak demanded, still rolling around the floor.

"Black? Are you sure you don't know who it was?" Zim didn't wait for an answer before he thought of a possibility. It was an unlikely possibility, but still a possibility. "Could it be Dib? I must find out!" Zim ran out of the room, ignoring Tak who was still trying to get herself free. Zim put on his human disguise and headed for Dib's house.

xoxox xox xoxox

Once Zim got to Dib's house, he snuck in and tried to find something with Dib's hand writing on it to compare it to the card. As he searched around the house, Dib's father saw him.

"Who are you?" Dr. Membrane asked.

"I am... um... I... I am a friend of your children!" Zim faked a 'sweet and innocent' smile.

"Very well," Dr. Membrane walked off to the basement to work on some new invention.

Zim continued to search the house, but he couldn't find anything written by Dib. "Maybe upstairs..." He opened a door he thought led to Dib's room but found himself in Gaz's room instead. Even so, Zim didn't realize he was in Gaz's room; he was too busy thinking about all the questions floating in his irken head. That is until he tripped and got tangled up on a cable from one of her video game consoles that was across the floor.

Gaz steeped out of a dark corner of her room and held a glass of water above Zim's head. "What are you doing here?"

xoxox xox xoxox

Dib had already noticed Zim's presence in the house and was getting ready for the attack. "It worked, my plan worked!" Dib repeated over and over, he couldn't believe that everything was set for his plan, or at least that's what he thought.

xoxox xox xoxox

Tak had somehow managed to get the ropes off and now she wanted revenge. On the one who captured her for capturing her and bringing her to Zim's house and on Zim for not untying her and treating her like his prisoner. "You will pay for this!" She ran off the search the house. But she thought that she should take a look outside just in case, this could be a trap.

There was nothing suspicious outside, but then she saw the mailbox, just out of curiosity she decided to look inside and found a letter from Dib to Zim. Tak ran back inside and locked the door. She ran back into Zim's room and opened the letter. This was not like something she got to read everyday.

Tak sat alone in Zim's room with the letter in her hands. It was opened and she was ready to read it and use whatever was written on it against Zim. She read it to herself quietly and grinned. "This will do," without waiting another second, Tak ran out of Zim's room to find some weapons.

xoxox xox xoxox

The glass of water was still above Zim's head. Even if the water had not touched his green irken skin yet, he could already feel it burning like acid. He needed an excuse to be there and he needed it now. "I'm here because your humanoid sibling creature has invited me over."

"I got you now alien!" Dib kicked the door open and stood at the entrance to Gaz's room. He was holding a giant water gun ready to melt Zim into a puddle of green irken acid.

Before Dib could do anything, Gaz splashed the water on his face. "Get out!" She closed the door on Dib's face.

"Ow! My nose!" Zim heard Dib complain from behind the closed door and couldn't help it but to laugh.

"Out!" Gaz yelled annoyed as she opened the door and hit Dib on the face once again in the process. She pulled the console's cable off Zim and he went spinning into the hall crashing into Dib.

Dib was the first to get up and get his 'weapon' ready. "Now I got you alien!" Zim had no choice but to run.

xoxox xox xoxox

In Zim's house Tak had discovered all his weapons and was ready to go out and get her revenge. Right after she had left, someone else arrived.

Gir ran around the house making a lot of noise and making a mess everywhere just like Zim predicted he would. The annoying little robot got to Zim's room and picked up the letter. He looked at it in puzzlement for a few seconds as if trying to read. "Zim and Dib friends!" He then continued running around the house repeating the same thing over and over.

Dib wanted to trick Zim into thinking he wanted to negotiate peace and he would be waiting with plenty of water. But Zim never read that letter, Tak did.

xoxox xox xoxox

Tak arrived at Dib's house, to see Dib chasing Zim all over the yard with the giant water gun. She aimed a laser gun at Zim, but they were moving too fast so she accidentally hit Dib's water tank which he was carrying on his back. She got ready to shoot again, but she noticed something strange. The water from Dib's tank was not falling on the ground, it was falling or rather flying, up into the sky.

Both Dib and Zim also stopped and stared at the flying water. "What have you done to Earth's gravitational system?" Dib angrily looked at Zim and then at Tak.

"Gravity will be the least of your worries when I'm done with you, earthling ally of Zim. That goes for you too false invader, how dare you side with them!" Tak aiming the laser gun at Dib.

"What's that?" Zim pointed at something behind Tak, but she didn't pay attention to him.

"I'm not falling for that, false invader! You wanted to make peace with this human, I found proof of that in your base!" Tak was still ignoring Zim's pointing behind her. Dib was just staring in shock at the thing behind Tak. Curiosity finally got the best of her and she looked back. The shadow of what was coming covered the sun above her as her eyes went wide. Today was not like every day.

Tak stood there for a few seconds. Could her eyes deceive her or was what she saw truly reality? She wasn't about to stand around and find out if it was an illusion or not. She dropped the laser gun and ran for dear life, but she didn't get far. She was just steps away from running past Zim and Dib when she stopped and looked behind them with the same expression as before.

Zim also looked and saw what caused Tak to look like it was the end of the world. He wondered if this was all a trap from Dib and if he and Tak had both fallen into it? No, he looked at Dib and he was as confused as he and Tak were.

Dib thought for a second. Did Zim and Tak do this? Why would they do this and get caught in the middle of it all? If it wasn't them then, who did it, why and how?

The thing around them got closer and that thing was water. The water was floating as if gravity did not affect it and it was heading towards Dib, Zim and Tak. It was coming from every direction, as if something was pulling it to that specific spot.

Like it happens in cases like this, someone had the bright idea to look up. Dib looked up and opened his eyes even wider than before. There was an alien ship up there, pulling all the water up into a large tank. Soon the anti-gravitational energy pulling it up became stronger, casing all the water to go up faster and also pulling Dib, Tak and Zim into the alien space ship's tank.

The water spun around them, it was like they were inside a tunnel made of water. They tried their best to stay in the center of it, away from the water and other objects caught in the watery twister. They were pulled up to the unknown alien space ship into the tank, where Dib got thrown into the water and Tak landed at the opposite end of the tank on a floating tree that got caught in the beam.

Zim landed near Tak but he wasn't as lucky, he landed in the water and immediately jumped on the tree. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" Zim kept jumping around, he felt like he was burning alive.

"Stop that or we'll both fall!" Tak yelled angrily. "This is all your fault!"

Zim had more or less started recovering. "It is not my fault! This is my mission, this is my planet, you have no rights to be here!" The two irken invaders argued.

Dib was swimming around looking for an exit. It seemed the water had stopped coming in, which meant the anti-gravity beam pulling it up had stopped, but the water level wasn't going down so the entrance to the tank must be closed. Wait, the water level started going up again but it was different this time. The walls were closing. Dib assumed that this must be a way to get rid of all the solid objects that were carried into the tank along with the water. He had to get out of there before he became a human pancake.

There was no exit that he could see, unless there was one underwater. He decided to go find out, it was his only hope. The walls kept coming closer and the pressure of the water made it hard for Dib to swim. Finally at the bottom of the tank, he saw a pipe and swam into it, not knowing what was waiting for him at the other end.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I don't own Invader Zim.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


	2. Part 2

Impending Double Doom: Part 2

Zim and Tak had stopped arguing when they finally noticed what was happening. Dying squished and wet was not in their future plans. As the water level went up because of the walls coming closer, the tree that they were standing on floated, bringing them closer to the ceiling of the tank, where there was another pipe.

It wouldn't be easy to get to it because the water level stopped going up but the walls kept coming closer. Some of the water was being drained from the tank and the irken's floating device was going down along with the water, away from the pipe above, which was their only possible escape.

"This is our only chance to survive, help me get up there and I'll help you up," Tak pointed at the pipe above, that looked like it was getting further away by the second. She didn't expect Zim to accept this deal; she figured he would ask that one question so she was already expecting it and it came.

"How do I know you'll help get up there?" Zim gave her a suspicious look. She could run off inside the pipe and leave him to a very painful death, squished and wet.

"I rather kill you slowly and painfully myself," Tak answered calmly.

"I guess that's a truthful reason," Zim threw Tak up to the pipe and waited for her to extend her hand to him. "Tak what are you waiting for?" He looked at Tak, 'she tricked me!' There was nothing he could do, he lost. The evil grin on Tak's face was the last thing Zim saw before closing his eyes and waiting for the inevitable to happen. The last thing heard was the screams of pain of an irken invader called Zim.

"Stop being a baby!" Tak yelled annoyed. Zim opened his eyes and realized he was not being squished.

"But you pulled me up by the antennae!" Zim complained holding his antennae.

"I had to pull you up somehow!" The choice has been made. "You just stood there like an idiot and didn't give me your hand!" This is what she chouse. "Be glad I pulled you up!" No turning back now. "Or else you would have been painfully squished by those wet walls!" Yes, this was the choice she made; she chose to save him so she could finish him off herself.

Zim looked away, his antennae really hurt, but she had a point he did stood there like an idiot and didn't even bother trying to give her his hand. He gave up, he thought she would let him die, he gave up and Invaders never give up, he had to remember that.

"Are you coming?" Tak started to walk deeper into the large dark pipe.

"Of course I'm coming!" He ran after her until they were walking side by side. "When I catch the one who did this..." Zim started but Tak interrupted.

"You mean when we catch the one who did this, I'm in for revenge too," Tak looking straight ahead into the darkness, trying to see something, anything.

"I get to torture first!" Zim announced and grinned thinking about what kind of tortures the owner of this ship will have to suffer for all that was done.

"No, I will torture first! I saved you remember? You owe me one," Tak grinned but soon she stopped when she saw Zim grinning back.

"I saved you first," He spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"When was that?" Tak was starting to get annoyed again.

"When you where in my room, tied up and unconscious, I could have blasted you with a laser gun or even worse, melt you with that acid liquid earthlings call water!" Zim reminded.

He had a point, true that he had left her tied up, but she would do worse if for whatever unknown reason she found him unconscious tied up in her room. "Fine then, we're even!" She walked away and disappeared into the darkness ahead.

Zim stood there for a few seconds before he followed. There was really no other direction to head in except back the way they came and he didn't want to go there. He walked slowly, even if he knew Tak was getting further ahead. Maybe it was best this way. They were even so they should go their separate ways.

"Ah!" Tak's voice echoed inside the pipe. There was something out there, Zim ran deeper into the darkness.

xoxox xox xoxox

Dib couldn't believe what he saw. The person standing in front of his aimed a high tech looking gun at him. "Walk," the person pointed at a near by door.

"Why are you doing this?" Dib received no answer. He had no choice but to walk or get killed, this person was not acting normal. Brainwashed maybe?

Dib arrived at the control room after walking inside many pipes which eventually turned to corridors. "So you're the one who's been causing trouble," someone dressed in black spoke. "Take him to the back of the ship and lock him up!"

Dib could not see who the one dressed in black was; his face was completely covered by his cloak. The one with the gun led Dib to the back of the ship and made him go inside a small cage then locked it and left. As soon as this person was gone, Dib began to plan his escape, but things were more complicated now. The one who had brought him there at gun point was Gaz.

Gaz had been trying to concentrate in winning the last level of her new Game Slave 3 video game, Final Piggy VII, but the noise coming from outside wouldn't let her. She had gone outside to yell at Dib and got caught in the water. She tried to find her way out, but the robots in the ship found her first.

Dib thought for a moment. Gaz was wearing a strange looking tiara; that was probably what the enemy was using to control her mind. He had to get rid of it.

xoxox xox xoxox

Zim followed the sound of Tak's voice until he came out of the pipes and into the long dark corridors of the ship. They were dark but less dark than the pipes, so he could see a little bit better now. Tak was being carried away by a large robot. The robot seemed to ignore Zim so the red eyed irken invader followed it all the way to the control room where Gaz stood in a corner.

The one dressed in black looked at Zim from the shadows. "Invader Zim, why are you here? I thought it was an even trade?"

"What trade?" Zim was confused.

"This is something you do not need to know, I will give you Tak and Dib and you will be gone." The one dressed in black came into the light and Zim could see that he was an irken.

"Who are you? What are you doing to the planet's water? Are you trying to steal my mission?" Zim looked like he was ready to jump on this irken pull off his antennae or some similar torture.

The irken who was almost as tall as the Tallest spoke, "I am not trying to take your planet. I have another planet I wish to conquer and I wish to borrow your planet's water."

"Why didn't you say so? I don't think the Tallest will need the water for anything when I take over Earth and besides, I don't like it anyway." Zim's tone of voice suddenly changed from confused to trying to sound brave and strong. "Hear me now, fellow irken! I the great Invader Zim, will let you have this planet's water and will take Tak and the Dib human in return!"

"Zim!" Tak tried to break free, but the robot holding her was too strong.

"Quiet, you are now my prisoner!" Zim laughing victoriously.

"Zim I'll get you for this! I should have let you get squished by the wet walls of doom!" Tak yelled.

"They shall be taken to your base and as a bonus I will give you the human girl also." More robots came. One of them removed Gaz's strange looking tiara and put her in a cage. Tak was also put in a cage and Dib, Gaz and Tak were taken to a small ship that Zim would use to return to his base. While they were in the tank, the ship had gone into space, but Earth was still near by.

xoxox xox xoxox

While they were on their way back to Earth, Dib managed to pick the lock to his cage and immediately jumped on Zim. As irken and human fought, Gaz and Tak also managed to escape their cages initiating a battle royal.

With all this fighting, they weren't paying attention to where they threw each other and they accidentally activated light speed sending, the small ship deep into deep space. The ship was hit by an asteroid, which made the engine go crazy. The ship spun around out of control, going in and out of light speed randomly.

The ship finally stopped from lack of fuel. The four life forms inside it landed on top of each other with Dib at the bottom, then Gaz, then Tak and Zim on top. Zim looked up, he could see a planet near by from the ship's window. "Irk," Zim recognizing his home planet, but the real surprise came when he saw that same ship from before attacking Irk with the water it collected from Earth.

"Irk is in danger!" Zim jumped off the life form mountain and pressed his face against the glass, staring in horror at his home planet being attacked by a traitor of his own race.

Soon the others followed. "This is all your fault, Zim! You were the one who gave him the water!" Tak accused.

"The Earth is in danger if we don't get that water back!" Dib exclaimed in alarm.

"Idiots," Gaz muttered.

"Irk is in danger and Earth is in danger, but Irk is more important!" Zim glared at Dib.

"No it's not, Earth is more important!" Dib retorted and they started arguing about their respective home planet's importance.

"Quiet!" Gaz and Tak yelled at the same time.

"We need to save one so we can save the other," Gaz pointed out.

The irken army attacked the water ship and they could see that saving Irk would not be easy. The ship's advanced battle system and weapons quickly defeated the irken army ships. All of this pushed their ship closer to Irk and Irk's gravity began to pull it until it crashed. Luckily, the four passengers were unharmed.

An older irken approached the ship. "Did someone survive? Oh good you're still alive."

"This is Irk!" Dib couldn't believe that he was actually in the alien planet.

"That crazy boy with the big head is a human isn't it? A specimen from a planet called Earth, correct?" Before anyone could answer, the older irken started looking at Dib's head with a magnifying glass. "It's big enough as it is," he threw the magnifying glass away. "May I take this specimen to my laboratory to study it?"

"I am not a specimen! You are a specimen!" Dib was silenced by Gaz stepping on his foot.

"We need to go back to Earth," Gaz voiced.

"So there is intelligent life on Earth!" The older irken with orange eyes was apparently a scientist. "Tell me young lady; is this specimen your pet?"

"He's my brother unfortunately, but he's not important. We need to return to Earth and get the water back where it belongs," Gaz explained.

"You're lucky, you crashed into the dry side of Irk, this side has not been attacked yet, but it will. That ship is unstoppable, I should know, I designed it myself and hid the plans in my old SIR unit when I was a young invader. But the ship was never to be built unless Irk was taken over by the enemy, so it could be used to recover it; otherwise it was too dangerous to risk it being used against Irk. Fortunately I also made program that can deactivate the ship's defenses and it's all in my SIR," the irken scientist revealed.

"Where is your SIR?" Tak inquired.

"I could ask you the same thing young invader, but I won't because I already know the answer. "Mimi!" Tak's SIR, Mimi ran to them and jumped on Tak's arms in her cat form. "This one came all the way to Irk from who knows where. She was badly damaged but she managed to tell me she was your SIR. I made a few modifications while repairing her, hope you don't mind."

"She's nicer now I guess, but what about planet Irk?" Tak asked.

"We'll have to find my SIR unit. The Tallest threw my SIR away and gave me a new one supposedly as a gift for a job well done, maybe you've heard of me Invader Ore. I couldn't refuse a gift from the Tallest, but the new SIR was nothing like the old one. I ended up turning it into a fan to cool off during hot days, but I never found my old SIR again. By the way, my name is Ore," the orange eyed irken scientist explained.

"I know who you are!" Zim recalled.

"Your data is in our basic education records," Tak recognized him as well. "Invader Ore, an invader with a perfect record of conquering all the planets he was assigned to. Invader Ore retired after a long successful career as an invader, which gave the Irken Empire the needed funds to prepare the first Operation Impending Doom. By the time it was all set up, Ore had retired from being an invader to become a scientist on Irk and aid the irken army by designing weapons for coming OID."

"That's exactly who I am, now lets go to my ship, the water will be here soon and if we are to save Irk we'll have to figure out where my SIR is," Ore led everyone to his ship and they all followed except Zim.

Zim had walked away from the group over to a near by snack machine and was trying to get a snack, which had gotten stuck in the machine after he paid for it. They almost left without him if not for the fact that Tak noticed he was gone and told Ore to wait. "Curse you snack machine!" Zim yelled as Tak dragged him away.

Ore tried to track down his old SIR one more time. He had done this several times ever since he lost it, but the SIR was deactivated so it didn't work. After a few years he gave up, he didn't expect for this to work now, but there was nothing else he could think of doing to begin the search. To his surprise, the ship's radar showed a signal. The SIR had been activated again.

xoxox xox xoxox

During the entire trip, Zim complained that he was hungry and that the mean snack machine had stolen the snack, which he already paid for. Tak told him to shut up several times and finally opted for pulling his antennae when ever he complained, which made Zim remain quiet.

The three irkens and two humans, arrived at their destination, the planet where they hoped to find Ore's old SIR unit and hopefully the program that could stop the water ship. They landed on a very dry planet Earth. They followed the signal to Zim's base where they found Gir.

Apparently Gir was actually Ore's old SIR unit, which the traitor irken used to extract the plans for the water ship, then misplaced as Gir managed to unwittingly escape, but the plans had been obtained at the time so Gir wasn't pursued. "Ore! Ore! Ore!" Gir ran around in circles saying his name over and over.

"Listen my little friend, you must deactivate my super secret water battle ship," Ore requested.

"Yes, sir! Ship deactivated!" Gir's eyes glowed red and far way near planet Irk, the water ship shut down and was then easily defeated by the irken army, just like that, Irk is saved.

The mysterious irken who had tried to take over Irk was arrested and sentenced to a life of forced labor on planet Foodcourtia. The irkens then began to think of a way to get rid of the dangerous wet substance that had been used to attack their planet. They ended up building a giant sponge, which they used to dump the water in the space rock called Earth.

While all of this was happening, Zim, Tak, Dib, Gaz and Ore were at Zim's base, thinking of a way to bring the water back to Earth because the humans needed it and the irkens certainly didn't want it. They came up with several ideas, but before they could decide what to do, the water was returned to Earth by the giant sponge.

Ore decided to return to Irk and let Zim keep Gir, despite Zim offering to return the robot to his original owner. Gaz dragged Dib back home. Gir and Mimi chased each other in the yard like a cat and a dog, except the cat was chasing the dog. Zim and Tak had a glaring contest until they knocked each other out.

End

Disclaimer, I don't own Invader Zim. 


End file.
